howtohostadungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dungeon Master
The Dungeon Master seeks to bring order to the dungeon, enslave monsters, and use them as an army to rule the world. Setup If the dungeon contains an itinerant wizard wandering monster, remove him and start the Dungeon Master at his location. Otherwise, if there is a Wizard’s Tower, set up the Dungeon Master there. Any monster group already occupying that location is immediately enslaved. If neither of these is available, start the Dungeon Master in the largest unoccupied room in the dungeon. Mark his (or her) starting location as the Dungeon Master HQ and place 1 unique bead there. The Dungeon Master always adds 2 to its combat roll. Give your Dungeon Master a name and write it on the map. Draw a room near the Dungeon Master and place 1 in it. This is an army in its barracks. If adventurers encounter the Dungeon Master, they fight its army first, then face the Dungeon Master alone. The Season At the start of the season, if the Dungeon Master has no loot, it gains 1 . Each turn, the Dungeon Master may pay 1 to add 1 unit to its army. Draw a new barracks, the size of 1 bead, near the Dungeon Master’s HQ and place 1 in it. If the Dungeon Master encountered a group last turn and failed to enslave them, it encounters that group again. Otherwise, extend the Dungeon Master’s ZOC 1 finger into the dungeon, gathering any unprotected , conflicting with wandering monsters and monster groups. If the Dungeon Master has more than 3 , he spends them on a random Dungeon Master Construction. Encounters When the Dungeon Master conflicts with a group, roll either using the Dungeon Master alone, or his army, whichever is bigger. If the Dungeon Master takes casualties, always remove them from armies first. With Lawful Groups The group resists the Dungeon Master’s influence. Make an encounter roll: *Win: The group is enslaved. *Tie: The group loses 1 and the Dungeon Master loses 1 army (if any are available). *Loss: The Dungeon Master loses 1 , 1 . With Chaotic Groups or Alpha Predators The group fights the Dungeon Master. Make an encounter roll: *Win or tie: The group is enslaved. *Loss: The Dungeon Master pays 1 to the group and loses 1 . Enslaved Groups Enslaved groups do not take a normal season. Instead, they do the following: Delvers pay 1 to the Dungeon Master. If they have no , they may be moved to a location where they can mine an ore pocket. Each turn thereafter, the delvers dig out a 1 bead area and provide 1 to the Dungeon Master. Breeders bolster the Dungeon Master’s army. If the breeder population is 2 or less, add one population. Otherwise, 1 leaves the group and joins the Dungeon Master’s army. Alpha Predators pay protection. If the Alpha has more than 1 , it pays 1 to the Dungeon Master. The Dungeon Master’s Army The Dungeon Master’s army fights as a single wandering monster against any adventurer group that encounters it. Any time the Dungeon Master defeats an adventuring group, add 1 to its army. If the army reaches 10 , the Dungeon Master attacks the surface world. If the surface world has less than 10 (which is very likely), the Dungeon Master has conquered the world. Otherwise, he is defeated and the Age of Villainy ends. Dungeon Master Construction Category:Rules Category:Age of Villainy Category:Dungeon Master